La decisión correcta
by AnnexD
Summary: Esta historia se trata de como Conan/Shinichi empieza a sentir cosas por su amiga Haibara/Shiho, luego tiene que tomar la decisión correcta. ¿Elegirá a su amiga de la infancia o la científica por la cual esta confundido?. Los de la organización están detrás de ellos, él tiene que protegerlas, ¿Conan volverá a ser Shinichi?, y si es así... ¿Estará con Ran o Shiho?
1. Explicaciones

No es necesario leerlo, solo es una explicación de porque borré y decidí volver a subirla:)

Bueno, quisiera explicarles porque decidí subir mi historia otra vez, al principio estaba muy entusiasmada con el hecho de escribir sobre mis dos personajes favoritos, pero luego al saber que mi historia estaba siendo criticada en 'Malos Fanfic' decidí borrarla.

Déjenme decirles que soy nueva en esto, y que como todo ser humano tengo derecho a equivocarme, sé que tengo una pésima ortografía, pero espero que con el tiempo aprender a escribir y expresarme mejor. Quiero aclararles los puntos por los cuales mi Fanfic fue criticado.

1.- 'No tenia coherencia': Déjenme decirles que escribo lo que me gusta y es una historia basada en un anime, escribo sobre un romance que a mí me encantaría que existiera pero sé que no es real.

2.- Ortografía: Sé que es pésima, pero intentare mejorarla y avanzar.

3.- Personajes: Criticaron mi forma de implicar en la historia a los personajes, como 'Elena Miyano', se que ella en el anime se nota que es bastante reservada y seria, pero yo quise que en mi Fanfic fuera más tierna, Shiho creció sin sus padres, así que quise que se diera cuenta de que ellos la amaban y trataban de protegerla.

4.- Especificar Hechos: Me criticaron al especificar el Akemi era la hermana de Haibara y luego me criticaron que no había especificación de hechos, creo que los que leen Fanfics sobre 'Detective Conan' deberían conocer un poco la trama, pero si no es así, con el tiempo yo iría especificando que fue lo que les sucedió a los personajes en el pasado.

5.- Los hecho suceden muy rápido: Yo creo que a comparación a otros Fanfic que he leído, he ido muy lento y tratando de formar una historia, quiero demostrarles las causas por las cuales Conan se enamoró de Haibara.

6.- Personajes hechos de cartón: Es mi historia yo veré que importancia les doy a los personajes.

7.- Repetición de nombres en la historia: Intentare mejorar eso para que no sea tan incomodo y repetitivo al leer.

8.- Coherencia de hechos: Es una historia inventa, criticaron que Conan nunca había sentido celos por Haibara y sólo por Ran. Quiero explicarles que esto no ha pasado en la serie ni en ninguna película u ova, todo lo que escribo es inventado y es algo que a mí me gustaría que pase.

9.- Momentos en la historia: Cuando escribo que Conan observa a Haibara, no es que él la este acosando o algo por el estilo, solo lo hace inconscientemente ya que está mostrando un interés hacia ella.

10.- Sentimientos de los personajes: Todo es inventado, Conan nunca ha sentido celos y se ha confundido con Haibara, él ADORA a Ran, esta historia es inventada.

Bueno, eso es todo. Quiero decirles que borré mi historia porque realmente me sentí mal por las críticas. Sentí que la historia era pésima y que las críticas que le hicieron tenían razón, pero luego me di cuenta de que todo lo que escribo es irreal y que no había motivo para borrarla. Seguiré escribiendo porque realmente me encanta Haibara/Shiho. Quiero pedirles que si quieren hacer un critica, que sea constructiva y que en vez de hacer sentir mal a una persona, que sea para que ésta crezca y que se dé cuenta de sus errores. Todos somos humanos y la perfección no existe. Quiero darle las gracias a un 'Guest (Invitado)' que comento y que dijo que mi historia estaba buena, y que esperaba el siguiente capítulo, si llegas a leer esto quiero pedirte disculpas por borrar la historia, seguiré escribiendo y intentaré subir capítulos muy pronto.

Gracias por su tiempo y espero que disfruten de mi historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~._

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

Es un día común y corriente, la liga juvenil de detectives están de campamento con el profesor Agasa, tenían pensado quedarse por tres días. Ayumi y Haibara preparan la cena mientras que Mitsuhiko y Genta van al bosque a recoger leña y Conan y el profesor arman las tiendas de acampar.

-Vaya Ai-chan, eres muy buena cocinando - dijo Ayumi sorprendida. Tomo un plato y empezó a lavarlo.

-Bueno, cuando vivía en América, estuve mucho tiempo sola, así que tuve que aprender a cocinar… -contesto Haibara sonriendo. El comentario de su amiga la dejó pensativa y luego preguntó:

-¿Viviste sola en América?

-Es que… -dijo intentando buscar una excusa. -Mi madre trabajaba todos los días y nunca estaba en casa, por eso siempre me quedaba sola y tuve que ingeniármelas.- Contestó nerviosa, parecía que Ayumi había creído su mentira, ya solo se limitó a decir: 'Ah…'

Conan, que había estado atento de la conversación de las chicas, solo sonrió.

El sol ya se había ocultado y un manto negro envolvió el entorno, los chicos junto al profesor, se encontraban rodeando una gran fogata contemplando las estrellas y tomando una exquisita taza de chocolate caliente, ya que hacía bastante frío, las chicas estaban envueltas por unas cobijas para resguardarse del frío. Agasa, para pasar el tiempo y entretener a los chicos, les empezó a hacer acertijos, los chicos, entusiasmados (a excepción de Haibara y Conan) intentaban resolverlos. Por otro lado, Conan encontraba los acertijos del profesor muy fáciles, así que tomó uno de sus libros favoritos de la colección de relatos de Sherlock Holmes ('Memorias de Sherlock Holmes') y retomo su lectura, Haibara hacia lo mismo, pero el libro que ella leía era 'La abadía de Northanger'.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, Haibara?- preguntó el curioso niño a su compañera.

-La abadía de Northanger...- contestó seria sin apartar la mirada del libro. El ambiente estaba lleno de ruido que los demás estaban animados respondiendo los acertijos del profesor.

-Ese libro…- prosiguió pensando. -Es de la novelista británica Jane Austen, ¿verdad?

-Sí...- respondió melancólica, aparto su mirada del libro y empezó a mirar el suelo pensativa. Conan se percató del cambio de ánimo de su amiga y preguntó: ¿Acaso pregunté algo que no debía?

-No, no es eso… es solo que… Jane Austen era la escritora favorita de mi madre...- Se notaba que ese recuerdo la había puesto triste.

-Lo siento por recordártela -dijo él cabizbajo.

-Descuida, son los únicos recuerdos 'lindos' que tengo sobre ella, Akemi (su hermana), para mi cumpleaños número 16 me mandó una caja con una nota que decía:

'Para Shiho, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, Te quiero.

Elena Miyano. '

-Adentro de la caja estaba la colección completa de libros de Jane Austen- prosiguió la chica. -Estos pertenecían a mi madre, es unas de las pocas cosas que tengo de ella. Desde ese día Jane Austen se convirtió en mi escritora favorita…

-Lo siento mucho, realmente aunque intente ponerme en tu lugar, jamás podría conseguirlo, has pasado por muchas cosas Haibara, desearía ayudarte a olvidar todo eso.- Le dijo pensativo, se produjo un silencio pero en un par de minutos ella comentó: Déjalo, estoy bien.- volviendo a retomar su lectura.

Conan se quedó observándola, pensaba en todo lo que ella había pasado.

-¿Te digo algo Kudo?- dijo seria, sin despegar su mirada del libro. -No sabes lo increíblemente incomodo que resulta que alguien tenga los ojos clavados en ti, simplemente no me puedo concentrar si me sigues observando.- Conan se sorprendió por su comentario y se excusó.

-Bueno niños, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día y tenemos que despertar con ánimo-. Dijo el profesor Agasa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los chicos respondieron que 'sí' entusiasmados, así que apagaron la fogata y se pusieron tomar rumbo hacia la carpa.

Habían dos carpas (tiendas de acampar), en una durmieron el profesor Agasa, Mitsuhiko, Genta y Conan (Ya que era la más grande y alcanzaban como ocho personas), y en la otra durmieron Ayumi y Haibara (En está carpa alcanzaban cuatro personas).

A la mañana siguiente, Conan fue uno de los primeros en despertar, tomó una toalla, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, ropa para poder cambiarse y se dispuso a ir al baño.

Al pasar por la carpa de las chicas, se quedo unos instantes observando, luego retomó su camino hacia el baño.

-Buenos días. –dijeron a sus espaldas, de inmediato se dio vuelta y vio a Haibara.

-Bueno días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- susurró intentado de entablar una conversación.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. -respondió serio. Al seguir caminando no se percató de que adelante había una piedra y se tropezó.

-También ...!

-¿Estás bien, Kudo?-

-Sí, es solo un rasguño, no te preocupes.- sonrió. Haibara se le quedo observando por unos instantes e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Te causo gracia? -Pregunto irónico.

-Solo de vez en cuando.

Luego cada uno entro a baños diferentes y luego regresaron juntos al campamento.

Después de tomar desayuno, fueron a pescar, todos estaban muy alegres con cañas de pescar cerca del río, a excepción de Haibara que sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Ai-kun!, ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

-Paso, prefiero observarlos desde aquí.- Le respondió la pequeña, luego se quedo observando a Conan, al rato, él se dio vuelta, la vio y le sonrió, esto causo en ella un leve sonrojo y en acto seguido desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, para su suerte, el muchacho no noto su sonrojo y volvió a darse la vuelta.

 _~Ay... –_ Suspiro _–que difícil es todo esto, para suerte, hace ya bastante tiempo que no sabemos nada sobre la organización, o quizás, él ha descubierto o se ha enterado de algunas cosas y no me lo ha contado, desearía poder saber qué es lo que piensa, con esa personalidad tan poco predecible, una no sabe que es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, solo espero que no se haya...~_ pensó antes de ser interrumpida por Mitsuhiko.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Claro, supongo.- respondió ella sin darle tanta importancia.

-Haibara-san… yo, quería preguntarte sobre Conan…

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Bueno… es que, sé que ya te había preguntado esto antes, pero últimamente he notado que están bastante cerca y no lo sé, yo…

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.- interrumpiéndolo. -No te preocupes. No ha pasado nada 'romántico' entre nosotros.

-Está bien…

Conan quedo observándolos serio por un momento, luego se dio la vuelta haciendo un desdén. Haibara, después de unos minutos, se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos.

-Profesor, iré al campamento a preparar todo para el almuerzo.

-Gracias Ai-kun.- sonriéndole.

Haibara se alejo lentamente hasta no verse por el sendero. Mitsuhiko se levanto y volvió a donde estaban su grupo de amigos, Conan se le acerco y le dijo:

-Quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿de qué hablabas con Haibara?

-De nada en especial…- le respondió él, dicho esto, se acerco a Genta y se pusieron a conversar.

Conan se quedo mirando a hacia el sendero donde hace unos momentos había desaparecido Haibara.

Fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Review!


	3. Capítulo 2

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~_

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

En el campamento:

Haibara preparaba las cosas para el almuerzo, limpiaba los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos, luego se puso a cocinar arroz para comerlo junto al pescado que estaban pescando los chicos.

 _~Esto es algo extraño, ¿algo romántico?, no... Además, una traidora como yo no puede darse la libertad de pensar en esas cosas, si la organización dejara de existir, sería libre, no estaría preocupada todo el tiempo ni tampoco escondiéndome, tendría una vida feliz, sería Ai Haibara, y dejaría atrás a Shiho Miyano…~_ pensó haciendo una pausa. ~ _Pero, quizás la única verdad sería que nunca dejaría de ser Shiho, ya que aunque no existiera la organización, tendría que seguir intentando hacer un antídoto para el APTX 4869, para que Kudo pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes, para que vuelva a tener su vida perfecta, al lado de la mujer que ama… ¿Amor?, Já.-_ sonrió _. ~Quizás algún día podré saber lo que es eso… algún día…~_

-¿En que estas pensando? –Haibara se dio la vuelta y vio a Conan, con una sonrisa.

-Nada importante, ¿Por qué? -le respondió.

-Bueno… para que tuvieras esa sonrisa, debió ser algo bueno, ¿no?

-No, no sé si lo que estaba pensando fuera algo bueno.- después de decir esto, volvió a tomar un plato y lo empezó a limpiar, Conan imito a la chica y también tomo uno, hubo un largo momento de silencio.

-Te vi conversando con Mitsuhiko…- dijo sin mirarla, tratando de disimular lo incomodo que le resultaba decirle esto.

-Ah ...

-Quizás no sea de mi incumbencia… pero, ¿de qué hablaban?

-De nada en especial, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno, tú sabes…

-Realmente no sé que de estas hablando.- dijo mirándolo seria.

-Bueno… Mitsuhiko es mi amigo, y no quiero que salga lastimado, tú sabes la edad que tenemos, y bueno…

-Tranquilízate, es solo un amigo.- le interrumpió. -No es necesario que te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

-Está bien…

-¿Y los demás?

-Siguen pescando, les dije que te vendría a ayudar…

-Vaya, que amable.- dijo sarcástica. -¿podrías poner los platos?

-Sí.

-Ah, y luego de eso, cúbrelos con una manta.- dijo mientras revolvía el arroz.

-¿Con una manta?, ¿Por qué?

-Sí, porque acabamos de limpiarlos, y no quiero que se vuelvan a ensuciar o a cubrir con polvo…

-Ah ...

Conan empezó a poner todo en su lugar y al terminar hizo lo que la chica le había dicho.

-Listo, ¿Te ayudo en algo más?

-No, acabo de poner el arroz a fuego lento, se demorara en hervir así que cuando lleguen los demás con los pescados, los prepararemos rápido y el arroz estará justo listo.

-Aprendiste a cocinar cuando estabas estudiando en América, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, al vivir sola, tuve que aprender a cocinar, aunque a veces, con los estudios, los trabajos y todo eso, no tenía tiempo así que comía en la cafetería…- dijo recordando sus días en Estados Unidos.

-Vaya…

-A propósito, ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para ayudarme? O, ¿Para preguntarme sobre lo que hable con Mitsuhiko?

-No, ósea sí, quiero decir que… me refiero a que solo quería hablar contigo sobre eso y… de paso te ayudaba con todo esto…- se notaba que estaba incómodo, pero ella solo sonrió.

-Ah… gracias entonces.

-De nada…- dijo con una sonrisa, estaba nervioso, pero parece que lo disimulo bien.

Luego, los chicos junto al profesor llegaron y almorzaron, después, quisieron ir a explorar el bosque (por caminos guiados, para que no se pierdan), así que todos a excepción del profesor, fueron a caminar.

-Vayan con cuidado, no se alejen tanto y vayan solo por caminos guiados.- Les ordeno el profesor sonriendo y despidiéndose. Todo solo se limitaron a decir que '¡Sí!' muy alegres.

Empezaron a caminar, la vista era hermosa, el sol se reflejaba en las copas de los grandes árboles, los chicos caminaron por un largo rato, hasta cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

-Será mejor que volvamos al campamento, ya está oscureciendo… -dijo Ayumi preocupada.

-Tienes razón… -le respondió Mitsuhiko mientras observaba el ambiente.

-Además ya me dio hambre… -dijo Genta tocándose el estomago, todos los quedaron mirando con una cara sarcástica, éste solo sonrió.

Así que se dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a volver al campamento, Haibara había escuchado un ruido y miro hacia atrás, pero no se dio cuenta de que adelante había una piedra y se cayó de cara.

-¡Ai-chan!, ¿Estás Bien?- le preguntó Ayumi alarmada a su amiga.

-Me torcí el tobillo…

-¿Te puedes levantar? -le preguntó Mitsuhiko preocupado.

-No, no puedo caminar… -dijo intentando de levantarse pero fue inútil.

-Déjanos revisarte el pie... -Haibara se saco sus botas y tenía el pie hinchado.

-Rayos, está muy hinchado… para suerte tengo vendas...- dijo abriendo su mochila y buscándolas. -¡Aquí están!

-Vaya, ¡que preparado estas!- le dijo Ayumi sonriéndole.

-Es que… quise estar preparado, ya que la última vez... -le respondió mirando a Haibara sonrojado, recordando una de sus salidas al bosque en la cual ésta también se había caído, ella solo lo miró y sonrió. Conan se percató de esto y solo los quedó observándolos serio. Mitsuhiko le vendo el pie y la ayudo a pararse.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. - Le sonrió.- 'Otra vez me has salvado…

Conan seguía observándolos, al percatarse de que le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie, se acercó a ella, se paró delante de ella de espalda y se agachó.

-Súbete, te llevaré en mi espalda.- dijo sin mirarla, Haibara se quedo observándolo por un -momento. -¿Y bien?, ¿Qué esperas? -dicho esto, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y llevo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, (Llevar a caballito). -¿Estas cómoda?

-S-si… -dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, prosigamos con nuestro camino. -Los chico se fueron adelante y Conan iba un poco más atrás con Haibara.

-No era necesario que hicieras esto… -dijo aun sonrojada.

-Já, si apenas podías ponerte de pie. -le sonrió.

-Gracias…

-De nada. -después de unos minutos caminando llegaron al campamento, Conan se agacho y bajo a Haibara con delicadeza, luego fue a buscar una pastilla para la hinchazón.

-Tómate esto, hará que la hinchazón desaparezca… –dijo pasándole la pastilla.

-Gra-gracias por preocuparte de mí… –lo miró con una tierna sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando mantienes esa expresión, te ves más como una chica.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿acaso te parezco un chico? –dijo irónica.

-No me refería a eso, me refiero a que, te ves mejor con una sonrisa en la cara… –estas palabras hicieron que ella se sonrojara mucho. -¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? –dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano en su frente. –No, no tienes… –como el chico era bastante despistado, no notó lo que realmente había pasado.

-Idiota…

Fin:c

Si les gusto comenten:D


	4. Capítulo 3

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~_

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, el sol recién estaba apareciendo y se podía observar a una chica sentada de cabello castaño observando el horizonte disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente, escuchó un ruido, alguien lentamente se acercaba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Conan acercándose lentamente con una taza.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Disfrutaba el amanecer, hoy regresamos a la ciudad. –dijo sonriendo. – ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces despierto?

-No podía dormir, así que decidí tomar un café, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? –dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Bien, mucho mejor… –hizo una pausa. – ¿no crees que es hermoso?, sentarse y solo contemplar el amanecer y esperar un nuevo día, una nueva esperanza, una nueva oportunidad, de poder cambiar la vida, para poder ser diferente…

-Haibara… –dijo mirándola melancólico.

-¿Te digo algo?, ya no tengo tanto miedo como antes, no sé porque, pero estoy segura de que algún día me encontraran, así que quiero aprovechar todos los momentos y disfrutar de esta vida mientras pueda… –dijo sonriendo, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Él solo se quedó callado y pensativo, luego de unas horas, Haibara se quedó dormida y se apoyó en sus hombros.

-Ellos no te encontraran… no te preocupes, todo estará bien. –dijo susurrando. –Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

Después, a las ocho, los chicos se despertaron y vieron a Haibara apoyada en los hombros de Conan, esto hizo que Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se pusieran celosos y tristes.

-Conan-kun, ¿Sucede algo? –dijo Ayumi cabizbaja. Conan se dio vuelta y vio a todos observándolos.

-¡Sh! –dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo en la boca para expresar que no hagan ruido. –No hagan mucho ruido, se ha quedado dormida…

-Entonces la llevaré a la tienda de acampar. –dijo Mitsuhiko mientras se acercaba serio.

-Déjalo, yo la llevo. – la tomo y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, y el otro debajo de sus rodillas (Llevar de forma nupcial). Entró a la carpa y la dejó delicadamente en el saco de dormir, la observo por un momento, sonrió y salió.

Una hora después, a las nueve, Haibara se despertó extrañada, lo último que recordaba es que estaba hablando con Kudo. Salió de la tienda de acampar y encontró a todos desayunando.

-Buenos días, Ai-chan, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?- le pregunto Ayumi.

-Buenos días, está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar… –le contestó su amiga, después de decir eso, se acerco a Conan. – ¿Tú... Me llevaste a la tienda?

-Sí, te habías quedado dormida así que te tome y te llevé hasta la tienda de acampar.

-Ya veo… gracias. –hizo una pausa. –Parece que se te está haciendo un hábito esto de estar tomándome…

-Tal vez sí. –dijo sonriéndole.

En ese momento el celular de Conan empezó a sonar, o mejor dicho, el celular de Shinichi. Conan miro la pantalla y era Ran quien llamaba, en ese momento se alejo y usando la pajarita moduladora de voz (moñito), empezó a hablar como Shinichi.

-Ran, ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Acaso tiene que pasar algo para tener que hablar contigo? –le peguntó sarcástica.

-No, no me refería a eso. –dijo sonriendo y llevándose su mano a la cabeza y sacudiéndose el pelo.

-Es solo que… estaba preocupada por ti, casi nunca llamas, además no sé donde estas, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Hace frió?, ¿Te abrigas lo suficiente? – preocupada.

-Tranquila Ran, estoy bien…

-Está bien… ¿Cuándo volverás Shinichi?

-Ran… –dijo haciendo una pausa. –Lo siento, pero el caso en el que estoy es muy complicado, por favor, cuídate, tengo que volver al trabajo… Adiós.

-Adiós, cuídate. –dijo llorando.

Conan apagó el celular, espero un momento y se dirigió hacia los baños. Haibara lo había estado observando todo ese momento, se entristeció y se dio la vuelta.

Media hora después, Conan regreso y se sentó al lado de Haibara.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. –le respondió sin mirarla.

-Parece que realmente no, aunque no quieras decirme, se te nota cabizbajo. –dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasara…

 _~Kudo… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, hace unos momentos estaba bien, después que recibió esa llamada se puso así, estoy segura de que quien lo llamo fue la chica de la agencia de detectives, ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Ran?, no lo creo, si algo le hubiera pasado, él ya no estaría aquí… hubiera salido corriendo a buscarla, entonces… ¿Por qué estará así?, quizás le dijo que lo seguiría esperando y por eso se puso de esta manera… estoy segura de que fue eso._

-Te dijo que te seguiría esperando, ¿Verdad? –pregunto seria, sin mirarlo.

-Soy un sinvergüenza, siempre le pido que me espere cuando no sé en qué momento volveré, quizás nunca vuelva a ser Shinichi, realmente no quiero perderla, ya no sé qué hacer, que patético… –dijo mirándola.

Haibara no respondió, se quedo callada y seguía mirando al suelo, esas palabras, por algún motivo, le habían dolido.

 _~Lo sabía, no sé para que le pregunte, 'No quiero perderla', ahora te entiendo Kudo, ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, de no querer perder a la persona que..._ –pensó Haibara haciendo una pausa. – _A la persona que uno tanto quiere, que irónico, mi hermana se hubiera reído si le dijera todo esto, que, por primera vez, me siento atada por la esencia de alguien…_

-Bueno niños, es mejor que empecemos a guardar todo, nos iremos en la tarde después de almorzar, podríamos ir a caminar, recoger algunas setas y luego ir al lago que queda muy cerca de aquí.- le propuso el profesor Agasa a los niños. Todos respondieron que sí, menos Conan, que seguía muy deprimido.

Guardaron los sacos de dormir, las tiendas de acampar y las cobijas en el auto del profesor, tomaron las cañas de pescar y se dirigieron al bosque.

-Conan-kun, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué estas tan triste…? –dijo Ayumi preocupada.

-Lo que pasa es que… se siente mal, le duele la cabeza. –le respondió Haibara tratando de disimular la verdadera razón, Ayumi siguió caminando y empezó a conversar con Genta y Mitsuhiko, Conan se quedo viendo a Haibara y le sonrió.

-Gracias por responder.-susurró Conan. –Realmente no hubiera sabido que decirle…

-Tranquilo. –le sonrió. –Pero intenta cambiar esa cara, no me gusta verte así… –dijo mirando al suelo.

-Está bien... –dijo intentando poner una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es sonreír para ti? –dijo irónica.

-Já, habla la que siempre sonríe...

Conan se adelanto y empezó a conversar con el profesor Agasa.

Llegaron al lago y los chicos empezaron a buscar setas.

-¡Vaya, que hermosa vista! –dijo Ayumi con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón Ayumi! –coincidió Genta.

Haibara se acerco al lago y vio su reflejo, se quedo observándolo por un largo rato.

 _~'La que siempre sonríe', tal vez nunca sonrió por las cosas que pasaron, desearía poder olvidar todo eso, sería feliz, siempre sonreiría, quizás, si siempre sonriera, me vería mejor, pero… nunca podría compararme con la belleza natural de algunas personas, quizás, en ese aspecto, soy bastante insegura, nunca me considerare atractiva…_

-Haibara, ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté Ayumi a su amiga.

-Sí. –respondió ésta pensativa. –Tienes suerte de haber nacido con ojos grandes y dulces Ayumi-chan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada en especial. –dijo seria.

-Gracias de todas formas, tú también eres muy guapa. –le dijo sonriendo y se va corriendo feliz hacia donde esta Conan.

-¿Sí? –pregunto pensativa.

Fin, muy pronto el capitulo 4 :D


	5. Capítulo 4

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~_

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

Los chicos encontraron varias setas, mientras que el profesor y Conan pescaban. Haibara, como de costumbre, estaba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y retomó su lectura anterior. En ese momento, escucha un sonido y eso la hace asustar, se da la vuelta y entre los arbustos sale un pequeño oso, ella se levanta y se le acerca.

-Hola precioso, ¿Estás perdido? –dijo acercándose más y acariciándolo.

-¡Un oso! –grita Genta asustado.

-Tranquilos, es solo un cachorro. –sonrió.

-Niños, acompáñenme, vamos a buscar a un guardabosques para que cuiden de éste cachorro, ya que puede ser peligroso que este andando solo por estos lugares, puedes andar algún cazador o algo por el estilo, Conan, quédate con Haibara y cuiden al cachorro. –dijo el profesor.

-Todos: ¡Sí!

Agasa, justo con Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, fueron en busca del guardabosques mientras que Conan y Haibara, se quedaron ahí observando al pequeño.

-Es lindo, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón, parece que se encariño contigo… –dijo con una gran sonrisa, el oso se había acercado más a Haibara y empezó a mover su cabeza en el brazo de ella. –Quiere que le hagas cariño.

-¡Oh!, ¿Enserio?, qué lindo, desearía poder quedarme con él. –sonrió y empezó a acariciarlo, se veía muy tierna con el cachorro, luego se arrodilló y lo abrazo.

 _~Hay veces en las cuales Haibara puede llegar a ser bastante tierna, aunque a veces sea fría e irónica, es realmente muy dulce, quizás no quieres demostrarnos su verdadera esencia por todo lo que le ha pasado, esto debe ser muy difícil para ella, perdió a sus padres y a su hermana por culpa de la organización._ –pensó mientras observaba a Haibara, luego sonrió. – _Desearía que pudiera ser feliz, y que siempre este sonriendo, que fuera una chica común y corriente, pero así es el destino, y por algún motivo, quiso que nos encontráramos, algún día todo esto cambiara, y tendré mi vida devuelta y ella... –_ hizo una pausa. – _¿Qué haría ella?, ¿Volvería a ser Shiho? O, ¿Se quedaría como Haibara?, que complicado, pero… lo único que deseo es que mantenga esa sonrisa, ya que se ve muy bien sonriendo~_

-¿Qué pasa Kudo?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –dijo mirándolo.

-No, nada. –riéndose.

-¿Acaso pasó algo y no me percate de ello?

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. –se acercó a ella y empezó también a acariciar al oso. Haibara solo se quedo observándolo confundida. –Te digo algo, te ves bien así…

-¿Así como?

-Nada... –dijo con un ligero, muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Te sientes bien?, has estado diciendo y actuando de manera extraña…

-No me pasa nada, debe ser que estoy cansado…

-Deberías dormir un rato, mientras que vuelven los demás. –Conan la miro por unos instantes, quizás realmente estaba cansado, así que acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo mirándolo mientras que se sonrojaba.

-¿Tú qué crees?, intento dormir…

-Pe-pero… –hizo una pausa, pero luego decidió quedarse callada.

 _~Kudo… –_ lo observo seria. _–Eres un tonto…_ -pensó sonriéndole. – _Dulces sueños…_

Luego, unos minutos después, el oso también se acercó a ella, se acostó al lado de Conan y se durmió.

-Esto debe ser una broma... –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza del cachorro y empezó a acariciarlo.

A la hora después, llegaron todos y vieron al oso y a Conan recostados en las piernas de Haibara. Esto puso a Ayumi muy triste.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el guardabosque. –Es solo un cachorro, no creo que tenga más de un año, bueno, cerca de aquí se encuentra la cueva de una osa, estoy seguro de que es su bebe, lo anestesiaremos y lo dejaremos ahí, lo tendremos en observación para saber si corre peligro, no hay de qué preocuparse. –sonrió tiernamente.

-Que bueno. –dijo Haibara suspirando. –Conan, despierta…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya llegaron todos, levántate… –dijo incomoda.

-Vaya, se tardaron mucho… -le dijo al profesor.

-Lo que pasa es que el guardabosque estaba dando un paseo de rutina así que tuvimos que esperar que volviera. –contestó el profesor.

-Ya veo. –dijo el muchacho aun somnoliento.

El guardabosque anestesio al cachorro y se lo llevó a su camioneta.

-Muchas gracias por habernos dado aviso de este caso, cuídense. –dijo él subiéndose a su camioneta y marchándose.

-Todos: ¡Adiós! –sonriendo.

-Bueno, lo mejor será regresar al campamento, almorzar y preparar las cosas para irnos. –comento el profesor, dicho esto, todos empezaron a caminar. Al llegar al campamento, almorzaron y empezaron a guardar todo, luego se subieron al auto del profesor Agasa y emprendieron su regreso a la cuidad. En los asientos de adelante, se encontraba el profesor Agasa conduciendo y Genta en el asiento del copiloto, atrás, estaba Haibara, Conan, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Haibara a Conan.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte, tus piernas son realmente cómodas.

-Pervertido... –sonrojada.

-Pero si no he dicho nada pervertido, además solo dormí. –ella solo se quedo callada, empezó a mirar por la ventana, luego vio dos grandes edificios.

-¡Miren! –exclamó Ayumi.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curioso Genta.

-Se llaman las Torres Gemelas de Nishitamashi, mi mamá me hablo de ellas, se inauguraron hace una semana, me dijo que hay un juego muy interesante, dice que te paras frente a una cámara, te toma una foto y te muestra como serás en diez años. –Dijo la niña entusiasmada, Conan se había quedado pensando en ese invento, ¿será posible que esa cámara realmente te muestre como serás en diez años?

-Sí –dijo el profesor. –yo también escuche sobre eso, es un invento realmente interesante.

Profesor, ¿Podemos ir? –preguntó la niña sonriendo.

-Sí, llévenos. –dijo Genta.

-Por favor profesor… –insistieron los niños.

-¡Esta bien!

El profesor dio vuelta al auto y lo puso en marcha a dirección de la Torres Gemelas, llegaron a los treinta minutos, todos estaban muy entusiasmados.

Fin:c

Espero que les haya gustado:)


	6. Capítulo 5

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~_

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 _ **Capitulo 5:**_

En la entrada:

-¡Woah! Es tan grande y alto… -dijo Genta.

-Hola, mi nombre es Natsuki y seré su guía el día de hoy, ¿han venido alguna vez? –dijo una encantadora jovencita.

-No, pero los niños querían ver los juegos. –dijo el profesor sonriendo.

-Está bien, síganme.

-Es muy linda y simpática. –dijo Genta sonriendo y susurrándoselo a Mitsuhiko.

-Tienes razón…

En el Ascensor:

-Bueno niños –dijo Natsuki. –les contare un poco sobre las Torres, nosotros nos encontramos en la Torre A, si miran al frente, verán la torre B, la torre A nos especializamos en Software, computadoras, tecnología de última generación, juegos de video y animación. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, suena muy divertido! –exclamó Genta impresionado.

-Mi mamá me dijo que aquí tienen un juego que te hace ver como serás en diez años, ¿Es verdad? –pregunto Ayumi.

-Sí, es un juego muy interesante, consiste en los siguiente, es una computadora que, al tomarte la foto, hace que tu cuerpo y tu cara se vea diez años mayor, además, lo más interesante, es que puedes programar la computadora a tu gusto, puedes poner el nombre del instituto en el cual estudiaran y la computadora les pondrá el uniforme y esas cosas, oh, y también te puedes tomar la foto con un amigo. –explico Natsuki.

-Vaya, que gran avance de la tecnología… -dijo sorprendido Mitsuhiko.

Llegaron al piso tres y estaba llenos de juegos, los chicos empezaron a recorre todo el lugar asombrados, la sala estaba llena de juegos y computadoras extrañas.

-Chicos, acérquense. –dijo la guía delante de una computadora muy grande. –Este es el 'predictor del futuro', ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probarlo?

-¡Yo! – dijo Ayumi haciendo una pausa. –profesor, ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo?

-¡Claro!

-Dime, ¿en qué instituto estudiaras? –le preguntó Natsuki a Ayumi con una sonrisa.

-En el instituto Teitan, ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo veras. –Dijo guiñándole –Párense frente a la cámara.

Ayumi y el profesor se pararon frente a una gran cámara, el profesor sonrió y Ayumi le tomo el brazo y con la otra mano hizo el signo de amor y paz, unos segundos después, pasaron unas luces y al final un flash.

-Bueno… –dijo Natsuki sacando una foto que había salido de la computadora. –Así se verán en 10 años. –El profesor no había cambiado en nada, solo su cabello que se veía un poco más gris, pero Ayumi había cambiado drásticamente, estaba un poco más alta que el profesor, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto Teitan, ya no llevaba ningún accesorio en su cabello y lo tenía un poco más largo (hasta los hombros), su cara y su cuerpo ya no eran los de una niña, se veía bastante linda.

-¡Wow!, ¡Que hermosa! –exclamaron Mitsuhiko y Genta, esto hizo que Ayumi se sonrojara.

-Mitsuhiko, ¡es nuestro turno! –dijo Genta entusiasmado tomando el brazo de su amigo.

-¡Sí!

Genta y Mitsuhiko se pararon frente a la cámara, pusieron sus brazos en el hombro del otro y sonrieron, al salir la foto, se veían mucho más grande, también llevaban el uniforme del instituto Teitan, Genta era mucho más alto que Mitsuhiko, pero seguían siendo iguales.

-Vaya, se ven muy bien. –dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Enserio?, gracias Ayumi-chan. –dijo Mitsuhiko avergonzado.

-Es el turno de Conan y Haibara. –dijo Genta.

-Yo paso… -respondió Haibara.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, será divertido. –le dijo Conan sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Ellos no conocen nuestras verdaderas identidades, además, quiero saber cómo te veras en 10 años. –estas palabras hicieron que ella se sonrojara, él la tomo del brazo y la guió hasta al frente de la cámara, luego la soltó. Ella esta vez le tomo del brazo y sonrió, esto puso nervioso a Conan pero solo sonrió, luego pusieron su dedo índice frente de ellos y al momento de tomar la foto guiñaron el ojo izquierdo.

-Vaya, que linda pareja harían. –dijo la guía con una sonrisa al sacar la foto de la computadora.

Todos se quedaron observando la foto por un largo momento, Conan al ver a Haibara (Shiho), se sonrojo y sonrió. Haibara era Shiho, se veía realmente hermosa con el uniforme, Conan era Shinichi pero con lentes, Ayumi se sonrojo también al verlo, se veía muy guapo.

-¿Por qué esta tu cara roja? –Le dijo Genta a Conan.

-No… Es porque… es que... –contestó él riéndose y avergonzado. Haibara solo lo quedo mirando, al ver a Conan en la foto, solo sonrió.

-Vaya, salimos bien, ¿No crees? –Le dijo Conan a Haibara.

-S-sí. –respondió ella nerviosa.

-Serás muy linda, Haibara. –le dijo Genta sonriendo.

-Lo mismo opino, aunque bueno… –dijo Mitsuhiko haciendo una pausa. –Ahora también lo eres... –sonrojado.

-Gracias... –contesto ella tímida. –Si no te importa, Kudo. –le susurró a Conan alejada del resto. –Me quedaré con la foto…

Conan: Esta bien.

Haibara guardó la foto entre las páginas de su libro. Los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde jugando, se la habían pasado de maravilla, a las ocho de la noche estaban recién saliendo de las Torres, y el camino a la cuidad era largo, así que el profesor Agasa llamo a los padres de los chicos y les dijo que irían a un hotel, lo padres accedieron y se pusieron en marcha, a los diez minutos encontraron un hotel al lado de la carretera, pidieron una habitación con dos camas grandes. En una durmió el profesor y en la otra los niños, eran bastante grandes, la cama estaba en sentido horizontal y ellos se acostaron en sentido vertical, así que alcanzaron justo. Estaban acostados de la siguiente manera: Haibara (Dándole la espalda a Conan), Conan (Mirando al techo), Ayumi (Mirando al techo), Mitsuhiko (Mirando también al techo) y Genta (mirando a Mitsuhiko). Todos llegaron muy cansados y se quedaron dormidos al instante, excepto Conan.

~ _Que agotador es todo esto._ –pensó Conan, hizo una pausa y prosiguió. – _Ran… ya no se qué hacer… es injusto que le pide que me espere, pero… no puedo contarle nuestro secreto._ –dijo mirando a Haibara y luego otra vez al techo. – _No quiero volver a verla llorar, quizás… si la dejara ir, ella conozca a otra persona, pero… no quiero, no quiero renunciar a ella, aunque ella me dijo que me esperaría, ¿por cuánto tiempo deberá hacerlo?, ya no sé si puedo pedirle más tiempo… quizás, si le dijera que me marchó por un caso para siempre, ella lo entendería y haría su vida con otra persona, pero… ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? Además... –_ pensó dándose la vuelta y mirando a Haibara. – _Es injusto que siga presionando a Haibara, siempre le pido que haga un antídoto cuando en reiteradas ocasiones me ha dicho que quizás sea imposible hacerlo, hay veces en las cuales no duerme ni come con tal de pasarse todo el día en su habitación intentando buscar una cura, la he llamado 'Egoísta e Inmadura', cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, siempre se ha preocupado por mí, siempre me protege y cuando estoy en problemas siempre me ayuda…_ –En ese momento, Haibara que estaba de espalda, se giró y quedó al frente de Conan, esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojará mucho, estaban bastante cerca y sentía su respiración a unos centímetros, así que desvió su mirada y miro al techo _.-Será mejor que duerma…_

Fin:c

Espero que les gustara, intentaré subir el capítulo seis muy pronto, cuídense :)


	7. Capítulo 6

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~_

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 _ **Capitulo 6:**_

El sol se asomaba por la ventana y se escabullía por la cortina llegando le en la cara de Haibara, está, gracias a eso se despertó y bostezó, se dio cuenta de que era la primera en despertar, vio a Conan dormir por un momento, luego sonrió, aprovechó que nadie se había levantado y fue a tomar un baño, a los minutos después salió del baño y vio que aun todos seguían durmiendo, se percato de la hora y eran la 8:37.

-Buenos días… –dijo Genta bostezando.

-Hola, buenos días… –dijo sonriendo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. –Deberías ir a tomar un baño y cambiarte.

Genta le hizo caso y se levanto de inmediato, pero al hacerlo, se cayó de la cama y el ruido despertó a los demás.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –dijo Mitsuhiko alarmado.

-¡¿Temblor?! –dijo Ayumi preocupada.

-Lo siento… –se excusó Genta.

-Tranquilos, solo fue Genta que se cayó de la cama. –dijo la niña con una sonrisa y aun secándose el cabello.

-Buenos días Ai-kun. –le dijo el profesor aun somnoliento.

-Será mejor que todos se levanten y tomen un baño, para después poder ir a desayunar…

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos.

Una hora después todos ya estaban listos y se fueron a tomar desayuno, al terminar, alistaron sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha camino a la ciudad, todos iban muy callados y cansados, los días en el campamento fueron muy divertidos y agotadores.

Al regresar al colegio todo era como de costumbre, las mismas clases aburridas y los largos días de verano. Había veces en las cuales Conan notaba actitudes raras en Haibara, como que siempre se escabullía en la salida y ya casi nunca tenía tiempo para salir o que para pasar tiempo con ellos, su actitud había cambiado rotundamente, se volvió mucho más callada y seria.

-No sé si sea la única pero… últimamente he notado que Haibara ha estado actuando extraño, ¿no les parece? –dijo su amiga con un desdén.

Conan pensó en eso en reiteradas ocasiones, quizás la organización la encontró y la estaba presionando para que volviera a seguir con el desarrollo de la droga. Así que quiso averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al día siguiente los chicos habían planeado ir a jugar un rato béisbol a la salida, a lo cual esta rechazó como de costumbre.

-Vamos Ai-chan, será divertido. –expresó su amiga con gran entusiasmo.

-No gracias, tengo algunas cosas que hacer por la tarde. –el pequeño detective la se quedó observándola por unos instantes, intentando adivinar que estará planeando, ella al percatarse de esto lo miró seria.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eso es lo yo quiero preguntarte, has estado actuando extraño, ¿está todo bien?

-No es de tú incumbencia.

El timbre sonó con fuerzas y en la sala se escucharon algunos suspiros, por fin era viernes y todos estaban agotados porque fue un día largo y caluroso.

-Conan, ¿vienes con nosotros? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos. –dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Espera Conan… -hizo una pausa. –Ai-chan, ¿segura que no quieres ir con nosotros?

-Diviértanse ¿sí?, adiós.

Empezó a caminar pensativa y con un rumbo fijo.

 _~ ¿Qué estará sucediendo? –_ Pensó Conan _–Espero poder averiguar algo, me tiene preocupado todo esto, su forma de actuar no es normal… -_ en ese momento Conan estaba escondido detrás de unos de los pilares de la salida del colegio, se percató de que Haibara se acercaba a lo lejos lentamente y se escondió, ella pasó al frente de él y siguió su camino, él la seguía a una distancia razonable para no perderla de vista y para que no se percatara de su presencia. Tras seguirla por unos veinte minutos, ella entró al cementerio, ahí fue cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando, por eso su rara actitud. Ella se acercó hasta una lápida que tenía escrito el nombre de su hermana.

-Hola hermana, ¿por dónde empiezo?, ha sido una semana bastante agitada, ya sabes, con todo eso de los exámenes y los trabajos, todo está bien, por suerte los de la organización aun no me han encontrado y tampoco a él, no sabes toda la falta que me haces, a veces me cuesta analizar que ya no estás con vida, es bastante extraño… ¿sabes?, siempre me dijiste que dejara de hacer esa estúpida droga y que consiguiera un novio, y ahora… ya no estás, ya no estás para regañar me por perder el tiempo o por ser tan necia como siempre, simplemente ya no estás, y me siento tan sola, hay veces en las cuales me preguntó qué, ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado si esa droga nunca hubiera existido?, ya no sé ni quién soy yo, ¿este es el lugar al que pertenezco?, ¿hay algún lugar para mí?...

-Claro que sí. –dijo él, quien había escuchado todo lo que había dicho ella. –Y está aquí…

Ella había empezado a llorar, su expresión era sincera, era la segunda vez que la veía así, en ese momento él no supo qué hacer. –Realmente no entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que yo estaré para ti, no estás sola, ya no puedes remediar lo sucedido, ya es pasado, este es tu presente, intenta superar todo eso… -En ese momento ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y se acercó a Conan quien la abrazó y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza. –Tranquila, no te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

Se quedaron por unos minutos así en el cementerio, y luego se dirigieron a casa, de camino a este:

-Lo siento por todo, por haber estado actuando tan extraño últimamente, es solo que… me he estado sintiendo muy sola últimamente, ella era lo único que tenia, lo único verdadero y real que tenia, y ahora que ya no está… no sé qué hacer.

-Tonta… ya te lo he dicho, tú ya no estás sola.

-Gracias… -le sonrió. –bueno, desde aquí me iré sola.

-Está bien, cuídate.

-Adiós.

Haibara se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la otra dirección, y él siguió derecho, muy pensativo y melancólico.

-Ya no estás sola…

Fin, espero que les guste y si me tarde un poco en subirlo fue porque no he tenido tiempo:(


	8. Capítulo 7

\- -Diálogos-

-~ _Pensamientos~_

 _-()-explicaciones, cosas que quizás no se entiendan._

 **Capitulo 7:**

El Ambiente era bastante sobrio, y a lo lejos se logra visualizar una silueta, era Conan que se acercaba lentamente y la toma por sorpresa ya que de la nada la abraza.

-Ya no estás sola Haibara…

-Kudo ...

\- Yo te protegeré, ellos nunca te encontraran.

El sonido del despertador suena a lo lejos y ella empieza a dar vueltas por la cama, logra abrir los ojos y bosteza. Es un cálido día sábado y había quedado en juntarse con la Liga Juvenil en la estación de buses para ir a la playa. Tardo veinte minutos en alistarse y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días, el desayuno ya está listo. –dijo sonriente el profesor.

-Buenos días Haibara…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida al ver a joven detective sentado en la mesa.

-Bueno… vine a buscarte para irnos juntos, ¿acaso hay algo malo en eso?

-No.

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos chicos?

-Está bien… -dicho esto se sentó al lado del muchacho y lo observo por un instante.

-Y dime Shinichi, ¿no has podido reunir alguna información sobre la organización?

-No, desgraciadamente al tío Kogoro no le han tocado muchos casos últimamente…

-Así es la organización Kudo, siempre trata de ser lo más sigilosa posible, será bastante difícil encontrar alguna información que nos ayude para hacer el antídoto. –terminó de decir, tomó la taza y empezó a beber té, el muchacho solo se quedó observándola.

-¿Crees que algún día volveremos a la normalidad? –esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la niña quien dejo la taza a un lado y contestó pensativa.

-Quizás...

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que se apresuren o si no llegaran tarde.

-Sí. –contestó él, ella solo lo miró cabizbaja.

Al terminar el desayuno tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la estación.

-Y… ¿Cómo está la chica de la agencia de detectives?

-¿Ran?, bien, supongo…, no he podido llamarla pero en reiteradas ocasiones me ha dicho que extraña a Shinichi, y realmente ya no sé qué hacer, ella se preocupa demasiado en mí y desearía poder estar con ella es todo momento y protegerla pero…

-Lo siento.

-Déjalo ya, no importa. –En ese momento ella había agachado la cabeza se notaba que había un cambio en su actitud, de la nada se puso algo melancólica y él lo noto. – ¿Te sientes bien? –pero ella no respondió. –Haibara…

-Falta poco…

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

-El antídoto está casi listo, podrás volver con ella...

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí…

-¡Conan, Ai-chan, estamos aquí! –gritó a lo lejos Ayumi, Haibara se adelantó y saludo a todos seria, él solo se quedó plasmado ante tal respuesta.

-¿Pasó algo malo Conan-kun? –le preguntó Mitsuhiko.

-No, nada.

Los chicos tomaron el autobús y llegaron en media hora, en el camino todos comentaban que harían y que la pasarían muy bien, todos estaban muy entusiasmados a excepción de una, ya que estaba bastante entristecida. Mitsuhiko llevó una cámara ya que quería sacar muchas fotos para poder recordar esos momentos.

-¿Qué te sucede Ai-chan? –le dijo su amiga preocupada.

-Lo siento, ayer me quedé hasta tarde y estoy algo cansada.

-Bueno, puedes descansar un rato en la playa…

-Sí, eso haré.

Al llegar instalaron la sombrilla y pusieron una silla para playa al costado, todos se quitaron la ropa ya que tenían los trajes de baño debajo de esta y los tres niños fueron corriendo a orilla, empezaron a entrar de a poco y luego se adentraron más, Haibara se sentó en la silla y cerró los ojos.

-¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí?

-Sí, déjame sola por favor…

-Como quieras. –Ella lo vio alejarse y suspiró.

 _~Es lo mejor ¿no?, no hay lugar en este mundo para los traidores, al volver a ser Shiho podré irme lejos y así no tendré que verlos ju… -_ hizo una larga pausa por un rato y prosiguió. _–que idiota soy, he pensado en reiteradas ocasiones que haré al terminar el antídoto, ¿Volveré a ser Shiho o… me quedare así?, ser Ai Haibara, una niña de 7 años, una estudiante de primaria común y corriente y sería feliz, ya que olvidaría la horrible muerte de mi hermana, ¿Qué debo hacer? –_ En ese instante ella se levantó y se acercó a la orilla, observó a todos divertirse, sonrió.

-¡Ai-chan, ven, únetenos! –le sonrió su amiga.

-Sí… -se acercó lentamente a los demás y se unió a su juego.

La tarde había llegado y la liga juvenil ya estaba lista para volver a casa, todos estaban muy agotados por su largo y entretenido día, en el autobús todos fueron durmiendo hasta llegar a casa, el pequeño Sherlock Holmes decidió ir a la casa del profesor con Haibara ya que estaba muy cansado y la agencia de Kogoro quedaba bastante lejos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo lo pasaron? –preguntó curioso el anciano.

-Bien, supongo, iré a tomar una ducha. –dijo la pequeña entrando al baño.

-La notó algo distraída, ¿sucedió algo?

-No, creo, pero me dijo que el antídoto ya estaba casi listo, podré volver a ser Shinichi. –dijo serio.

-Vaya… y, ¿Qué crees que pasara?

-¿Pasara con qué?

-La organización, si descubren que aun están con vida… los mataran.

-No había pensado en eso…

-Shinichi, sé que para ti es más fácil volver a la normalidad ya que tu muerte está confirmada, pero ella me preocupa, si ella vuelve a ser Shiho y la encuentran, quizás la maten o si no hacen que vuelva a la organización, estoy seguro de que si ella vuelve a ser Shiho querrá irse. –las palabras del profesor dejaron pensando al pequeño detective, él tenía razón, si la encuentran, harían que vuelva a la organización y si se rehúsa la mataran.

-Descuida, si ella decide volver a ser Shiho, yo la protegeré, se lo he prometido y cumpliré, no la encontraran. –la pequeña científica había escuchado toda la conversación que ellos habían tenido y se sintió algo aliviada pero a la vez triste, sabía que lo que él decía era cierto, pero… ella no era la única a la cual él cuidaría. Decidió salir del baño y se acercó a ellos, tenía una toalla en la cabeza y se la frotaba lentamente para que su cabello se secara.

-Ai-chan, ¿deseas comer algo?

-Sí por favor.

-Está bien, pediré pizza. –tomó el teléfono se alejó de ellos.

-Haibara, Yo ...

-Deberías ir a bañarte, antes de que llegue la pizza. –le interrumpió.

-De acuerdo.

La pizza llego en unos 15 minutos, cenaron y luego fueron a dormir.

 _~Volveré a ser Shinichi, todo volverá a ser como antes, podré estar con ell…_ -se interrumpió. _–'podrás volver con ella…'_ –recordó el preciso instante en el cual la muchacha le había dicho eso, volver con ella, se dio vueltas en la cama y se notaba que le pasaba algo por su cambio de actitud. _– ¿Es eso lo que quiero?, antes estaba tan feliz, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, poder abrazarla y decirle que la amaba pero… ¿Qué me está sucediendo?, ¿Acaso estoy dudando?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué justo ahora?, ahora que volveré a ser yo. –_ Se quedó mirando al techo y la imagen de Shiho se le vino a la cabeza.- _¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?, ¿Por qué he pensando en ella?, quizás sea, quizás solo estoy preocupado por ella, sí, debe ser eso, me preocupa lo que puede llegar a pasar le._

Se levanto de la cama y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua, al llegar empezó a buscar en los gabinetes y sacó uno.

-Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿cierto?

-¡Haibara!, me asustaste… -él se quedó observándole, la miró de pies a cabeza, estaba sentada encima de la mesa con un hermoso camisón blanco de seda.

-Y… ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

-No lo sé, estoy algo… ¿confundido?

-Ya veo, deberías volver a la cama o si no te resfriaras.

-¿Y tú, por qué no puedes dormir?

-Estaba… leyendo. –dudó.

-¿Estás segura?

-Ve a dormir. –se dio la vuelta y se marchó, él la vio mientras caminaba y suspiro.

-Eres todo un misterio, Shiho.

Fin, intentare subir dos capítulos todos los fines de semana, cuídense:)


End file.
